The Story of Sicily
by chibiromano22
Summary: Sicily was a kingdom. Then a region. After almost a century of "Why do you still exist?", Cilia keeps to her homeland. And after a night out at the local bar causes her to not only loose her memory, but turn into a baby again, her family and friends have to figure something out. After 16 years, she starts to remember, but how did she end up like this? T for language and innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Sunlight, streaming through the branches of one of the olive trees in the glade I was resting, woke me. Or was it the sound of someone trying to sneak up on me? I whirled around in time to see a blur of snow-white hair come at me. I tried to dodge, but was to slow. As the two of us rolled out into the sunshine, I couldn't help but start laughing. My giggling was soon joined by my friends' laughter, but in all sincerity, his laughter was more of a hiss than anything.

"What was that for, Prussia?" I asked, still laughing

"Mien Gott, Sicily were you actually asleep?" He asked, totally ignoring my question. "Who'd of thought you got caught with your guard down."

"I let you catch me, you dolt," I said acidly. "If I had been trying to avoid you, you would have never even seen me. What do you need, anyway? Hiding from Hungary again?" I stifled a grimace at my own mention of the other female nation. I had never told anyone, but I had a huge crush on Prussia, and the fact that he seemed to like her more than me had started an irrational dislike of her. Even though physically we were only thirteen years old. Under any other circumstances, I was quite good friends with the Hungarian, though the fact that she was almost always chasing him with her frying pan was comforting. "Hey Prussia, how are things in your land?"

"Good, actually. The boss is less war-hungry, which is awesome, and the people are kinder, yours?"

"The same, artists are moving from city to city, farmers bring their wares to market, and the military is growing, especially the navy." We sat in silence for a few minutes before I sighed, realizing how late it really was. "Are you coming with me, or are you camping out here in the wilderness?"

"I'll come with you, I never miss a chance to eat good Italian food," he said, standing.

"Its Sicilian food, you dense German!"

"Prussian! Not German, Prussian!"

"Whatever. Ciao, Prussia."

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

_Two Centuries Later…_

Noise, music to be correct, was everywhere. The sound of lyres, fiddles, flutes, and guitars filled the ballroom. People swirled around me like a whirlwind of tropical birds as they danced to the lively music, music from all over Europe. I glance at the dancers, longing to dance, but needing a partner. As I walked to leave the room, there was a small tap on my shoulder. I turned, thinking it could be one of my little brothers, Romano and Veneziano. Instead I was met with snowy hair, blood-red eyes, and a cocky smirk.

"Prussia," I said surprised. "I didn't know you were here."

"Ja, Old Fritz is here speaking to your king now, and he wouldn't dare leave the awesome me behind," he said in a voice barely loud enough to hear above the music.

"So," I started. "I assume you ran out of things to do and are bored, then came looking for me, right?"

"No, I'm hurt that you'd think that."

"Then what is it?"

"Will you dance with me, Sicily?"

I stood for a moment, shocked. Then a feeling of happiness spreading inside me made me grin impishly.

"Of course, old friend," I said. "But por favore, call me my human name."

"I know I'll sound like an ass, but I don't know your human name," he said sheepishly.

I smiled. "It's Luisa Vargas, and yours?"

"The awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt, at your service, frauline," he said bowing. There was that smirk again. Dios, when did he get taller than me? He looked nearly seventeen, though I suppose I do too, if I was to believe what the servants muttered. Believe me, trying to have the fact you don't age kept a secret is hard. And still people notice.

"Luisa, are you going to dance with the awesome me, or stare at me all night? I know I'm good looking, but it's a little creepy."

I was jolted out of my internal babble. "Sorry, I was just thinking." I said taking his hand. When our hands touched, it was like an electric current went though my entire body. He stiffened, as if he too, had felt it.

"Well, now that was something else."

"Uh huh," was my mumbled reply.

"Let's dance."

* * *

_Two Hundred and Twenty Years Later…_

**_My people are suffering,_**

was my only thought as I walked into the meeting room. It was currently the middle of the Second World War, and my brother had dragged our entire family into the Axis. _Why, Feli, why?_ I had never asked, though I knew the answer I'd get. "It's for Ludwig," he'd say. "Him and Kiku need our help, so why shouldn't we?"

Then he'd turn on those bambi-eyes and not even Lovino could say no then. Ironic, how my brother and myself, house the Mafia yet can't seem to say no to a single air-headed bambino fratello.

**_My people are in agony_**

_._

It was as if the fact that Feliciano never suffered the pains of a country at war that fueled his desire to help Germany and Japan in their endeavors. Only Lovi and I felt our people dying, one by one. Only we felt the bombs that the Allies dropped on us constantly. Only we had the desire to join the Allies to stop our brother and his friends.

**_My people are…dying… _**

What was this meeting about, again? I can't even remember anymore. The pain is mind-numbing and constant. It no longer brought tears to my eyes, only a stiffness to my ginger movements. Through the haze, I remembered that Romano and I aren't the only ones here out of family obligation. Prussia was here too.

Gilbert was here, trapped by his stoic little brother, Germany. Family, it seemed, was what bound us here, in this tortured existence.

**_My people … are… suffering..._**

Gil, my friend since before Rome fell, since we were little more than children. He had almost always been there with me, even when Aragon conquered Sardinia and myself. And I returned the favor whenever he went to war, too. Whether it was the War of the Succession with Austria and Hungary, or simply aiding him with the American Revolution. We strove to always be together, no matter what.

_**My people… ah… another bomb… why us?**_

This is to much, I feel my self getting closer to snapping everyday. As I sit down in the meeting room I can't help but wish for an end to this war. I need to speak with Romano and Prussia after the meeting. Only they knew how I really felt, only they shared my desire for peace. Now I remember what this pointless meeting was about; the impending attack on Italy by France and Britain.

As I pretended to listen to Germany ramble on about coffee shortages, I planned. When everyone was going out the doors, I grabbed Romano and Prussia, and pulled them down a hallway and into a deserted room.

"Dios, Cilia. Was it necessary to rip my uniform to get me in here?" Romano asked in a shadow of his normally irate tone.

Ignoring the question, I forged on with a desperate fire in my voice. "You both need to hear this. I think I may have found a way out of this war, during the attack on myself. We'll show ourselves, ask for Francis and Arthur, then surrender. And hope we don't get shot in the process."

"Well it's not like getting shot would kill us."

"No, but it still hurts like hell," said Prussia, speaking for the first time. Then he shifted his ruby gaze from Lovino to me. "Are you sure it's safe to let them a-att- land on your shores before we wave the metaphorical white flag?" I looked at him evenly.

"It's the only way, and we can't tell anyone. Especially our younger brothers, excluding Lovi, of course. All three of us will stay at my house the night before, agreed?"

"Agreed." they said in unison.

"Good, now all you have to do is come up with a convincing lie about why you want to help me."

"That shouldn't be all that hard. Not to be offensive, Cilia, but your army and navy have dwindled in the last couple months," Lovino said.

"You don't think I know that!" I snapped. Then I sighed, "I'm sorry Lovino. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's alright, just don't make a fucking habit of it, Cilia," he responded kindly.

"How do curse and still manage to sound kind, Lovi? It's kinda creepy."

"Oh, you haven't seen creepy until you've seen the three bastardos drunk all at once. It's worse than Belarus," he said shivering.

As I looked between the two of them I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Prussia's face. It was so comical, even Prussia's father, Germania, would have laughed.

"Ehi, if you guys are do-"I stop when I suddenly heard footsteps out side in the hallway. "Cazzo," Lovino and I said in unison. We all waited in a charged silence as the person walked by. I pressed my ear to the door and listened, trying to figure out who it was. As hard as I listened I couldn't tell for the live of me who it was. When Prussia joined me at the door he mouthed 'Japan' after a moment. As soon as the sound faded, all three of us stood and exited the room.

"That," I said, "was way to close."

`"Yeah, so when do we need to come over to your place for the attack?" Lovino asked.

"In about three days, I think," I said, "that should give us enough time to prepare. Unless you guys need more time for something?"

"Nah, I'll be there," said Gil.

"I'll be there, too." Lovino said. "But I won't be there early, I'm going to visit an old friend first."

I looked at him confused. Then it hit me. The way Lovi was looking away, the way he was turning tomato-red, just as the person he was going to see dubbed it so long ago. I smiled, and said, "Lovi, are you going to see Antonio?"

There was a single beat of dead silence.

Then two things happened simultaneously; Lovino's face turned even redder, and Gil started laughing his strange and unique laugh.

"Keseseseseseseseses~ missing Tonio are you? Why, telling him would make his day! Hell, it'd probably make his century, especially after that civil war he just went through," Gil then proceeded to laugh so hard tears came to his eyes.

"Vaffanculo, bastardo!" Lovino yelled before trying to strangle him.

After watching for a few seconds, I decide to help Gil. "Lovi, stop trying to kill him. It's not his fault I was right." Nothing.

"Fermo o I'diro a lui quella volta che hai baciato Antonio!"

Now that got their attention.

"Che e privato, pero!"

"I don't cura, a meno che non si smette gli diro."

"Fine!" Lovino said, giving up, "I won't kill him now, but someday soon the Mafia is gonna find you, Potato-head."

"You only control half the Mafia, fratello," I reminded him, sighing. "You need my ok to do anything."

"Still."

"You two get along worse than Francy-pants and Eyebrows," Gil interrupted.

"Shut up, Gil," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Ja, Milady," he said. The sarcasm was dripping off his words. "Ich muss gehen," he stated abruptly in German.

"Yeah, good riddance," Lovino muttered under his breath.

Ignoring my brother I walked up to Gilbert. "Sie wissen, dass Sie don't haben zu lassen," I said softly in German. "Konnen Sie mit mir zu bleiben, wenn Sie wollen." Then I stepped closer and hugged him.

For a moment he just stood there, shocked, then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Danke, Cilia," Gil murmured into my hair.

"Nessun problema, Gil," I whispered to his collarbone.

"Oh, Dios. Get a damn room!"

"Don't you have a Spaniard waiting for you, Lovi?" I responded.

"Hmph," was his only reply before he stalked away.

"Gil," I said once Lovino was gone. "Do you think this plan will work?"

"At the very least, are people won't be fighting for the Axis anymore," he replied.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared," I whispered.

He leaned down and pressed his face into my hair. "Me, too."


	2. Ch 1

Chapter 1

My best friends were at my place for a sleepover when they got here. I was laughing at a joke my best friend Danni had just told me when Mom called me.

"Luisa, could you come down here please?" She sounded slightly shaken, so I went down to the kitchen with my friends following me like ducklings.

"What's th-" I stopped dead when I saw Lovino. I had stopped so suddenly that my friend ran into me in the doorway.

I stood there trying to find my voice, while Danni asked, "What is it, Luisa? Are you okay? Luisa what is it?!"

When Lovino spoke, he used fluent Italian, so only my family and I could understand. "Hey Luisa, you can let your friends into the kitchen, you know," He stood up and gave me a tight hug. I had not realized how much I missed him. I hugged him back so tightly that he winced in mock pain.

"It's good to see you, fratello!" I said, and then I turned to Antonio, who was still sitting at the table. He was grinning like he hadn't seen something make him so happy for years. "Get over here, you," I said as if I was irritated.

He stood and walked over to me and Lovi. He was a tall, lean athletic looking guy. With his dark brown hair that was nearly black, and his deep green eyes, he was really good looking. He was dressed in a worn soccer T-shirt that read "Spain" on the front and the back, and a pair of jeans.

"Hola, Luisa, its good to see you again." He said, with a beautiful Spanish accent. "Are you going to give me a hello-hug or not?" This he said in English.

I glanced at Mom to see if she and Dad were still in the room. My mother is a tall, auburn haired woman with bright, blue eyes. My dad is on the shorter side, with a pot belly and a shaved head. Mom was standing at the counter, watching as I greeted our guests. She gave me a quick smile, with a wink and said, "I'll go call your parents to tell them you'll be coming home early, okay girls?"

"So, your brother and his friend are here for a visit?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "They might only be here for a few days, but they could be here for a lot longer."

"Well, whatever. We'll figure it out. How old are they?" Danni asked as we sat a long stoplight. I thought for a second. _Can I tell them about us? Or will they just think I'm joking? _I decided to tell them their physical age instead of their actual age.

"Lovi is twenty-two, and Antonio is twenty-five. Why?"

"Well, if they stay here for more than a few months, they might have to come to school with us. I know it's the middle of summer, but it's a real possibility!"

"I know." The light finally changed and I started down the street again.

When I got home Mom had made dinner. It was my favorite, pasta alla carbonara with peaches and cream for desert. As I set the table with Antonio and Lovi, I thought about what Kayla had said after we left Danni's house. She had looked at me with her stormy gray eyes and said, "However things happen, Luisa, I trust your judgment. Just remember that, okay?"

"Of coarse I will, you know that. And thanks, Kayla." I said with a smile. "See you on Monday!"

She smiled at that. After waving goodbye, I drove home through the light rain that had started. I was jerked out of my reverie when Mom came in with a pitcher of iced tea. At first dinner was awkward and uncomfortable, but when Antonio slapped himself on the face with a noodle we all started laughing. Even Antonio chuckled after he wiped the sauce off his chin. I was giggling so hard that I almost spilled tea on Lovi.

"So," I said as we all slowly recovered from the noodle attack. "How long are you guys going to be staying for?"

Antonio looked at Lovi, as if to say" You answer her, I'm eating." Lovi sighed, and put his fork on the table. "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather tell you in the morning. Okay?"

I looked at him for a second; it was like he thought what he was going to say would give me nightmares. "Okay, I can wait 'til tomorrow." I said reluctantly.

"Thanks. So, how's school been lately? We haven't talked in a while."

"Oh, you know, the usual whirlpool of homework and drama," I said in an offhand tone.

This made Lovi laugh, and his laughter was infectious. Soon everyone was smiling. Lovi rarely smiled, and when he did it always made me smile too. When dinner was finished we talked for what felt like hours. Lovi and Antonio talked about their friends back in Europe, and all the things that had happened since we had last spoken. Lovi told me how Veneziano had missed his flight home from visiting Germany and gotten stuck in Berlin for three hours before Germany came and got him. I've never actually met him, but I can tell Veneziano is a real sweetie. "Lovi, how come Veneziano never comes with you when you visit?"

"He runs the house while I'm gone. If we both left, the place would be in total chaos by the time we got back."

"Really?"

"Really. I kid you not, that's just the way we do things at home."

"Huh. Maybe I can help with that at some point." I said. "I've always been pretty organized."

"I see no reason why you can't, plus you'll have some free time after you move in." Lovi gave a yawn that should have dislocated his jaw. I glanced at the clock, it was almost eleven o'clock!

"Maybe we should all go to bed," I said. "It's pretty late. Plus I have gymnastics tomorrow."

"When did you start gymnastics?" Asked Lovi, as we went upstairs to the guest room. "Last time I was here you played soccer."

"Oh, I still do. But Danni, Kayla, and I decided to try gymnastics this summer. I actually really like it."

"Well, good night. See you in the morning, Sis?"

"Yeah, 'night."

I walked to my room next door from the guest room. I pulled on my pajamas and climbed into bed. God, what a day. And before I knew it I was out like a light.

The next day I woke up to startlingly bright sunshine coming through my window. I looked at my clock that I had my Ipod docked on. I sighed, it was almost nine. Gymnastics wasn't until noon, but I wanted to spend some time with Lovi before I had to leave. I got dressed quickly in shorts and a T-shirt. Just as I was leaving my room my phone started ringing. It was P!nk's "Raise Your Glass". I smiled and picked it up. "Good morning Danni, what's up?"

"I hate to ruin your totally unneeded beauty sleep, but I need a ride to practice. My brother took the car last night, and he's not back yet. Please?"

"Danni, you live, like, a block from the community center. Are you that lazy, or are you just hoping my brother will come with us?"

There was silence, then, "are you trying to imply something, missy?"

"Oh no, I just remember the last time he came to visit. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

"I haven't. Why do you always bring that up when I say that I've got a crush on someone-?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But yes, I'll give you a ride. Be ready at eleven-thirty, alright?"

"Sure see ya then. Bye!"

"Bye."

Click. _Well, today's going to be fun, _I thought sarcastically. But first a huge bowl of oatmeal with cranberries and brown sugar. Yum. As I walked down to the kitchen I stopped to pick up my soccer ball on the stairs. When I got to the bottom I set it on the ground and began practicing around the room and into the kitchen. As I started bouncing it on my knee, Mom came in the room. "Luisa, no soccer in the house. If you want to practice go into the back yard."

"Fine, lemme know when breakfast is ready." I went out back and started kicking the ball at a pair of trees I often used as goalposts. I focused on accuracy and force. Force without accuracy was dangerous, and could cause an injury as bad as a broken nose. Accuracy with no force was completely useless of course. I was focused so much on how I was kicking the ball that I didn't notice when Antonio came outside and sat on the steps to the deck. That is, until he started speaking.

"You're really good, how long have you played football for?" He asked, taking a bite of the apple he was holding. He was wearing a white V neck shirt with a pair of camo cargo shorts.

"I've played since I was six, Lovi used to play with me, but know he's afraid I'll beat him. So he stopped playing with me a couple years ago." Lovi had taught me all my best moves. Some I could do better than him, even. But, Antonio was an international soccer player. He played for the national team in Spain. He was probably _way_ better than me, without a doubt.

"You mind if I practice with you? I haven't really stretched since I got off the plane, and I can't think of a better way than playing football," he said. He stood and threw the core of his apple into the bushes.

"Sure, but you've got an unfair advantage and you know it!" I said, kicking him the ball. He stopped it with his foot.

"So what if I do?" He said, grinning wickedly. "There's not much you can do about that, now is there? But don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

"I feel so special. I'm not going easy on you, though. And you know that," I said. "And you should know from playing with Lovino that I'm better than you think."

As we fought for control of the ball, I became very glad that I had my cleats on. Even with that advantage I not only lost the ball, but almost fell on my butt in the grass. We had been playing for about ten minutes when Lovino came out and said, "Breakfast is ready. I hope you guys like oatmeal, because it looks like we're gonna be eating it for a while," he paused. "Luisa, why are you on the ground?"

"'Cause your oh-so-kind boyfriend just knocked me on my ass to get the soccer ball," I said. As I stood, I snatched the ball from Antonio and kicked a goal. "Ha ha, take that!"

"That's a dirty trick; did you teach her that Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Of course I taught it to her, and besides, you're the only one dumb enough to fall for it. How did you manage to beat Netherlands in the world cup if you fell for that little trick?" Lovino asked. "If she tried that on me she would never have made it."

"Guys, your nation is showing," I said trying to subtly remind them of breakfast inside. They glance at me for a second, then Antonio shrugged and went inside. Lovino and I followed a second later. Once everyone had eaten, I asked Lovi what he was going to do today.

"Well, would it bother you if I came to gymnastics with you?" He replied as he put our dishes in the sink. "Toni and I are still pretty jet lagged, so we don't have a lot of energy despite his earlier display."

"Yeah you can come with us but I have one stipulation," I said with a grin.

"And what would that be?"

"I get to drive your car."

"Never mind, I'll stay here."

"Aww, come on Lovi! Don't be such a stick in the mud." I gave him the best big-eyed pleading look I could muster.

"Damn, fine you can drive my car. But if I find one scratch, so help me god I will make you wash that Ferrari so many times you'll be able to recognize every nook and cranny on it,_ comprende_?"

_"Si, si_ I hear you _fratello_."

At eleven o'clock I grabbed my gym bag and called out, "Lovino I'm leaving now!"

In response I got, "Hold on a damn second, I'm coming."

This was followed by a lot of grumbling, a loud bang, and cursing in Italian. When he finally came downstairs, Lovino had a tablet in his hand. "Lovino, why do you have my Ipad?"

"I'm on my Facebook. Let's go," he said. "Hey, have you seen Toni since breakfast?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Oh he just disappeared, that's all."

We figured out where Antonio was as soon as we went outside. He was casually leaning against the side of Lovino's tomato-red Ferrari. I looked at Lovi and shook my head, laughing helplessly. Of course he would want to come; the only other option was to leave Lovino virtually alone with dozens of teenage girls, almost all of which are very pretty. And to be honest, Lovi was a terrible flirt. He often blamed it on being the 'spirit of Italy', but he was just flirtatious by nature. The fact that he was nearly three-thousand years old had no affect on this either. In fact the only thing I had ever witnessed having any affect on him was Toni. Sheesh, I hope those flirtatious tendencies _don't_ run in the family.

"Well? Are you going to gymnastics or not?" Lovi jolted me out of my internal babble with his irate words.

"Lovi, be nice~," Antonio chimed in.

"He's right, Lovi," I said grinning impishly. "I'm driving remember?" I dangled the keys in front of his face tauntingly.

"If you keep doing that you'll be late for practice," Lovino stated dryly.

"Oh, that reminds me," I said bopping myself on the forehead. "we have to get Danni on the way. She needs a ride."

"Why do you insist on showing of my car?" Lovino cried in disbelief. "It took my forty years to convince my boss it wasn't going to kill my economy for me to have a beautiful car! Forty-damn-years!"

"Calm down Lovino, we live in a family neighborhood," I said. "Don't curse so loud."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go before you miss practice," he advised.

After I got all the mirrors and the seat adjusted, I stuck the keys into the ignition. The engine turned over and purred evenly. When I had it on the road I stepped on the gas and it snarled like a jungle cat. A devious grin grew on my face. "You guys got your seat-belts on?"

"Yeah… why do you ask?" Lovino asked warily.

"Just curious," I said before I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. Antonio seemed to be having fun, while Lovino was in the backseat cursing in Italian and gripping the seat.

"_Santo Gesu Cazzo maledetto! Rallentare, Cazzo_!" He shouted.

I glanced at Toni, he was tuning the radio. Once he was back in his seat I rounded the last corner to Danni's house and came to a smooth stop at the curb. A quick mashing of the horn served to tell Danni we had arrived.

"You are so lucky your my_ sorella_, Cilia, otherwise you'd be dead meat," Lovino said, righting himself in his seat.

I looked back at him startled.

"What did you just call me?"

"Luisa. That is your name is it not?"

"No, you didn't call me Luisa, you said something else." I paused to think. "Cilia. you called me Cilia."

At this he and Toni shared a worried look.

"Do you remember what I said last night about needing to talk to you about something, _sorella_?"

"_Si, _I remember," I said.

"This is part of that."

* * *

**AN: hey guys, sorry i didnt put any translations in the prolouge, i kinda-sorta forgot. So to make it up to you all, i'll put them here. :)**

**Prolouge**

**(the conversasion between Lovino and Sicilia is in Italian)**

**If you dont stop, I'll tell him about the time you kissed Antonio!**

**That's private though!**

**I dont care, stop or I'll tell him.**

**(The conversasion between Prussia and Sicilia is in German, except for the last thing that Sicilia says, which is Italian)**

**I have to go.**

**You dont have to leave, you can stay if you want to.**

**Thanks Cilia.**

**No problem, Gil.**

**(The rest are blindingly obvious, but still)**

**Vaffanculo, bastardo!- Fuck off, bastard!**

**Ciao-hello/good bye**

**Cazzo- Fuck**

**(I warned you about Lovi's potty mouth, and it only gets worse~ :))**


End file.
